The Other Girl
by OnlyTheYoung
Summary: Finding love is one of the hardest things to do. When you find it you just can't let it go. Even if you're commited to someone else. Love is love. Ezra/Aria, Ezra/Spencer, and Spencer/Toby. First time writing for this website read and review. Negative comments are welcomed. Now enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

As the morning sunshine woke me up I rubbed a hand across my face. Today's Monday so that means I have to work. I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night skyping with Aria. Aria. Just thinking about her put a smile on my face. Yet she also reminds me that I still have to get ready for work. I took a quick shower and went to my closet. I took out a dark blue dress shirt, a gold tie, and a pair of black slacks. I put on my old pair of beat up converse and walked out of my bedroom.

I went to the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee. As I was waiting I put some toast in the toaster. I went to the front door to collect the newspaper. After fipping threw the pages and nothing sticking out I threw it out. By then my toast and coffee were ready. I added milk and cream to the coffee and put it in my travel mug. I quickly stuffed the toast into my mouth and went to my desk to pick up my briefcase. If I don't leave now I'll end up being late.

I got into my car and seven minutes later I was at Rosewood High School. I pulled into the staff parking lot and walked into the building. As I was walking to the office to get my mail a couple teachers stopped to say hi. Being the new teacher they all felt pity for me. Especially . Although it could be mistaken as flirting. When I got to my classroom I had a couple minutes before class started so I took out some papers that still needed grading.

When the bell rang I put all the papers away as the last few students came in. I walked over to close the door when the girl I've been thinking about since the first day of school walked in. Spencer Hastings. She was followed in by my secret girlfriend Aria Montgomery.

The two girls quickly took their seats and I began the lesson. However while I was teaching I couldn't help but think about the girl in the front seat in the second row from the window taking notes. She looked so beautiful when she was concentrating. Stop. Ezra she's your student. Yeah well so is Aria. Aria may be your student, but you're in love with her. Am I? You're going down the wrong path Ezra.

When I finnished the lesson I gave out tonight's homework. "So any questions? Do we all get what we're doing tonight?"

Mumbles of 'Yeses' came from my first period English class. Except one girl had her hand up. "Yes Miss Hastings," I called out.

" , do we write out the questions?"

"Yes," several groans rang across the room. "Or write in complete sentences."

The bell rang then. "Bye guys!" I called out as all but four students left. I was putting away papers when I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around I felt a pair of lips attack my own. Things were getting pretty heated when a slight cough brought us back to reality. Aria blushed while Hanna and Emily 'Awed'. Spencer was looking anywhere but at Aria and I.

"Ezra, I just wanted to remind you about the 'getting to know you' dinner on Friday." Aria said batting her eyelashes.

"It's going to be so much fun! A night away from Rosewood, are you two going to rent a hotel or something and have," Hanna started to say before Spencer called her name out.

"Han, that's so rude." Spencer said hitting Hanna on the arm.

"Spence, it's okay. It's not that big of a deal." Aria said before Hanna can get a word out.

"Look girls, the next period is about to start and I have to go to the copy machine. So I will see you all later." I said picking up a handout and walking to the door.

"I'll see you tonight?" Aria asked. I smiled and nodded. "Good, text me later." Aria whispered walking past me. I let Hanna, Emily, and Spencer walk out before I closed the door behind me. I wasn't so much as five feet down the hall when I heard Hanna say, "Well someone has something up their ass." I shook my head and walked even faster. I could hear Aria, Emily, and Hanna laughing while Spencer was telling them all to shut up.

To tell the truth I'm not really looking foward to Friday. For the past two months Aria has been pestering me to meet her friends as her boyfriend and not as their English teacher. And when Aria buts her mind to something it ether happens or there's going to be some blood in the aftermath. The point of this being a secret relationship is to keep it a secret, not to tell the whole world. And lately Aria has been wanting to tell everyone. She's already talking about telling her parents. If Byron and Ella ever find out that I'm dating their teenage daughter they'd actually kill me. Sighing I opened the door to the teacher's lounge.

"Ezra, is everything okay? You look a little down. " asked. Damn, can I ever catch a break?

"Uh, yeah, of course. Why wouldn't it be?" I asked going over to the copy machine.

"You just seem depressed. Did something happen in your first period class? Or is it something more personal? I mean if you want to talk about it, I'm always free." Ms. Welsh pestered on.

"It's more personal actually and I really don't want to talk about it. But thank you for the offer, Ms. Welsh."

"Oh come on Ezra, you can call me Sue. And anyways if you want to get your mind off things I have two tickets to a book signing on Friday night if your interested. We could go together." The hopeful glint in her eyes almost made me say yes. Anything to skip out on the dinner.

"Sorry but I'm busy Friday night. I have plans with my family." I felt bad for lying to her but I couldn't really tell her the truth. Sorry Ms. Welsh, but I can't go on a date with you because I'm going out with a student of ours to meet up with her teenage friends. Yeah, that'll go down well.

"If you have plans that day, how about we meet up for lunch on Saturday." Wow for a forty year-old woman she does not give up.

"I have grading to do. This is just a very busy weekend for me. Maybe another weekend." Well this part is at least true. I gave her a small smile and took the finnished copys and left. I went back to my classroom and put a hand out on each desk. By the time I was done the bell rang and students started filling in. I went up to the front of the classroom and greeted the class.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I forgot to put this in the last chapter: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. If I did, Ezra would have had an affair with Spencer a long time ago (just for the drama, I really do love Ezria). Also I just want to say that A will not be featured in this story. Maybe... I also read the last chapter and noticed that some words were missing. I'll do my best to make sure that doesn't happen again. I also want to thank EmilySpencer for giving me my first review:) Now enjoy the show (story)!

Before I knew it Friday was already here. It was the last period of the day when I got a text from Aria. Hey babe, be at the restaurant at 7, k? Last night when Aria and I were talking on the phone we decided that we would arrive at Simon's, the restaurant, separately. Since she was spending the afternoon with Emily she was just going to catch a ride with her and Paige.

When I got home it was only 4 o'clock. I decided to put some music on and pick out an outfit to wear for tonight. I put my IPod in the dock and put it on shuffle. 'America's Suiteheart' by Fall Out Boy started playing through the speakers. In some ways this song has reminded me of my past girlfriends. Jackie being the number one example. She seems so kind and down to Earth once you meet her but after awhile she turned, for lack of a better word bitchy. I'm just happy Aria isn't like that. I hope.

Looking in my closet I realized I have to face one of the biggest challenges in my life. What to wear. If I don't wear the right thing Aria won't exactly be pleased. Simon's isn't an over the top fancy restaurant but isn't a place I can just show up in jeans and an old T-shirt. "What the hell do you wear when you go out with your teenage girlfriend to meet up with her teenage friends?" I asked myself. Can I pull of calling Aria and saying that I'm too sick to go? Probably not. She'll see right through my act. Maybe some black slacks, a dress shirt, a tie, and a vest? At this point I don't care if I look like I'm going to work anything is better then me going naked.

After taking a shower I put on the clothes I laid out earlier. Black slacks, a white button down, a red tie, and a black vest. After putting on dress shoes I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen. I'm never going to get through this night without at least a shot of alcohol. Pouring myself a nice sized glass of bourbon, I pondered why I'm so against this dinner. I know all of kids and I teach most of them. I should have no reason to be nervous. Yet here I am shaking so much that the liquid in my cup is tipping over the edge and wetting my hand. Swallowing the alcohol and drying my hands I grabbed my keys and wallet and walked out the door. Getting into my car I turned on the radio and looked for a station to listen to on my 30 minute drive to Philly. I soon found a station that was playing The Killers.

Half an hour later I pulled up to Simon's. I went to the valet parking area. It would be easier to just pay the twenty dollars and be reasonably late then drive around the parking lot for twenty minutes and be rudely late. After giving the driver my keys I went into the restaurant and up to the hostesses stand. Once I gave her Aria's name she led me to the table with eight place settings. It seems I was the last one to arrive, surprising right? Aria didn't seem to notice I was there until I sat on her right and gave her a kiss on the cheek. On her left was Hanna who she was talking to at the time. Caleb was next to Hanna on her left. Across from Caleb was Paige, next to Paige was Emily. On Emily's left was Toby and next to Toby and directly across from me was Spencer.

This sure as hell is going to be an interesting night.

I know this is short but it's only a filler chapter for what's going to happen next. Are you ready? -A (Jess Flowers)


End file.
